BrittalCroftFan's Warner Bros. Spoofs
Cast Looney Tiny Tunes (Tiny Toon Adventures/Looney Tunes) *Bugs Bunny - Buster Bunny *Daffy Duck - Plucky Duck *Lola Bunny - Babs Bunny Movies Warner Bros. Family Entertainment The Wizard of Oz (Female My Little Pony Characters, Disney and TV/The Wizard of Oz) *Rita (from Oliver and Company) as Dorothy *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Toto *Rooter (from The Land Before Time) as Professor Marvel **Rex (from We're Back: A Dinosaur Story) as The Wizard *Dodger (from Oliver and Company) as Hunk **Twilight Sparkle as Scarecrow *Einstein (from Oliver and Company) as Hickory **Rainbow Dash as Tin Man *Francis (from Oliver and Company) as Zeke **Fluttershy as Cowardly Lion *Georgette (from Oliver and Company) as Miss. Gulch **Queen Chrysalis as The Wicked Witch of the West *Princess Celestia as Glinda the Good Witch of the North BrittalCroftFan's How the Hedgehog Stole Christmas! (1966) (Sonic/Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) *Sonic as The Grinch *Miles "Tails" Prower as Max *Tillie (from The Little Engine that Could) as Cindy Lou Who Ten Cents and the Chocolate Factory (TUGS/Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Ten Cents as Willy Wonka *Sunshine as Charlie Bucket *OJ as Grandpa Joe The Year Without Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas/The Year Without a Santa Claus) *Sir Topham Hatt as Santa Claus *Bill as Jingle Bells *Ben as Jangle Bells *Arry as Snow Miser *Bert as Heat Miser The Easter Mouse is Comin' to Town (Disney/The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town) *Mickey Mouse as Sunny *Woody as SD Kluger *Benny the Cab as Chugs Kermit (Muppets/Black Beauty) *Kermit the Frog as Black Beauty The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Disney Toddlers/The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Young Elsa as Blossom *Young Anna as Bubbles *Young Belle as Buttercup *Captain Hook as Mojo Jojo Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (Disney/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination) *Doc as Bloo *Sora as Mac My Little Human: A Canterlot Wedding *Twilight Sparkle - Hecate (Princess Knight (manga)) *Rainbow Dash - Cleo de Nile (Monster High) *Applejack - Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Pinkie Pie - Draculaura (Monster High) *Fluttershy - Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Rarity - Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *Spike - Bat (Princess Knight (manga)) *Princess Celestia - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Shining Armor - Prince Franz (Princess Knight (manga)) *Princess Cadance - Princess Sapphire (Princess Knight (manga)) *Princess Celestia - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Princess Luna - Snow White (Snow White) *Queen Chrysalis - Mother Gothel (Tangled) Steven Spielberg (Gremlins and The Goonies do not count) Berlizo (Casper) *Casper - Berlizo (The Aristocats) *Kat "Kathleen" Harvey - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Carrigan Crittenden - Cruella Devil (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Paul "Dibs" Plutzker - King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Dr. James Harvey - Paul Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Amelia Harvey - Patty Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Stretch - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Fatso - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Stinkie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Crypt Keeper - Stripe (Gremlins) *Vic - Prince James (Sofia the First) *Amber - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Human Casper - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:BrittalCrofrFan Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof